U Got It Bad
by onemakaveli96
Summary: Who am I going to have sex with? Addison said. Scene cuts to Alex. Alex's Jane Doe makes him wonder, and Addison chastises herself for the 60 day pact. Will they finally put the issue to rest? Set after Some Kind of Miracle. Addex.


Set after 3x17 "Some Kind of Miracle"

_Stupid, stupid pact with oh so many good and crappy possibilities. This is my scenario. Oh, this is for Addex fans who are tired of the curve balls being thrown. We want Addex **NOW!!!**_

"U Got it Bad"

It was a difficult night to sleep. The same self-doubt kept entering her system. She kept chastising herself, berating herself for putting such a ridiculous challenge out there.

Then she would tell herself to give herself a break, because there was no way in hell he would pull through. For goodness sakes, this was Mark Sloan! He'd take a hot woman over a million dollars any day. But maybe she was his million dollars...

No. She couldn't think that, because then she would give herself some hope. And she was tired of hoping, of believing, of faith, of being optimistic.

And then there was her ultimate dilemma. What if Mark did survive the 60 days? She didn't really want to give him a chance, because something inside of her told her that Alex was the biggest damn liar in the world.

The tossing and turning would just not stop.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

He felt a connection with his patient, and it was something he didn't like, but he was enjoying the feeling. He knew she could lose her baby at any moment, and that she herself could succumb to whatever wounds the baby left. There was also the fact that she could have her baby, Sloan could fix her up, and she would find her family. But these sort of hopes for a patient were very dangerous, as seen with Izzie, and he didn't want to go through that.

Now, he knew he couldn't compare his connection with his Jane Doe with that of Izzie and her Denny. Neither situation was ideal however, and he knew that. Somehow he was greatful for having Jane Doe though, because there was finally someone there to talk with. Aside from Addison.

Addison, whom he wish he wouldn't talk to, whom he wanted to walk away without glancing back, but it was inevitable. And those talks with his Jane Doe made him wonder if Addison would notice if he were to disappear from one day to the next.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

"Addison?" There she was, pretending she didn't feel his gaze on hers. Her hand combing through her long red hair, her glasses on the tip of her nose, as though she was reading the charts in front of her.

"Yes Karev?" She said ever so quietly, added with the tone of annoyance, as though he was the last thing she wanted to see and hear in the world.

"I wanna talk," he stated, as though the firmer he sounded, the more she would be convinced to talk with him.

"We are talking Karev," she addressed his name again, knowing that just by speaking him, a great stress was kept from turning her red mane from turning gray.

"Not in private," he said, this time he said it with annoyance.

She glanced up ever so slightly, afraid that the quicker she looked at him, the more he would be aware of her desire.

"Fine," she said. She stood up and walked towards her office.

They walked in silence, him behind her. To everyone else in the hospital, she was his superior. And this facade they had to maintain.

She opened the door and let him in. She closed the door behind her, locking it as Alex sat himself on her desk. They locked gazes, both aware of a pending conversation, both wondering if now was the time to address it. Wondering if their eye sex should ever be addressed.

But his Jane Doe made him wonder, and how he hated wasted time on internal fights.

Before her hand reached the documents she was going to pretend to go over on her desk, Alex's arm had wrapped itself around her waist.

She gasped, and his free hand went to her hair, which he combed through himself. She studied his face, before his orbs locked with hers, and they tried staring each other down. Each tried to look through their eyes to find the same desire that already resided within themselves. Instead they found a passion. A passion to provide innocents with life. And a passion to revive those who deserved a shot at innocence. At life.

He brought his lips an inch near hers. He paused momentarily. He smirked as she saw how she impatiently anticipated his lips on hers.

Her heart was beating. Quickly. As his lips lingered before hers, she gulped. Knowing she wanted this. Knowing she had made a pact the very night before.

He finally placed his lips on hers, waiting for her eyes to close. And they did. So he began sucking on her lower lip. She responded. So he slid his tongue out, tasting her. Asking her to let him in, because she was his survival tactic.

And let him in she did. Why wouldn't she? After deliberating every night for the past God-knows how long, she would always ended up thinking of HIM. Thinking of how he would...

She moaned as his tongue expertly played with hers, as his hands caught her face, and he stroked her face ever so tenderly. She moaned as he pushed his body closer to hers. And she groaned as he pulled back. They were in need of air.

He rested on her forehead and listened intently to her ragged breaths. She rested on his forehead and swallowed as she tried to remember how to breathe without his breath.

His hands stayed on her face as he spoke.

"I wasn't lying when I said I didn't want to be just another intern sleeping with his attending. I was lying when I said I wasn't attracted to you," he smiled briefly as his gaze caught hers," what straight man wouldn't be attracted to you."

She laughed," Well Alex, I already knew you were lying. It doesn't change anything however." She pulled his hands off her face and backed away.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"It means I am your attending, and as such, I believe we should maintain our professional relationship."

"You believe...?" he chuckled in disbelief. "You know Addison, you're a pretty good liar yourself. Since when do you believe? You're a doctor in a hospital where all sorts of professional boundaried have been crossed. I'm not saying it's right, I'm just saying your excuse is bullshit."

"Look Alex," she drew a deep intake of breath," I–maybe, if you had been straight with me just a few days ago, maybe I would have considered it. But not anymore."

"So we just keep up the eye sex and settle for people we don't want Addison? Like Mark?"

She marched to him and put a finger to his chest." How dare you?!"

He grabbed her wrist and said," How dare you?" She glanced down, knowing he could see right through her lies.

"I can't Alex because...I made a promise," she said as she stared at the floor, ashamed of her pact with Mark.

"A promise? What sort of promise?" he furrowed his eyebrows as he tilted her head up for her green eyes to interlock with his brown ones.

She sighed as she saw the desperate look in his eyes that wanted to intertwine with her soul.

"A promise that lasts 60 days..." she said she pulled away and turned her back to him," a pact to have a real relationship with Mark if he doesn't have sex in 60 days."

She heard Alex laugh." Seriously?"

"Yes. Seriously."

In an unexpected move, she found his arms wrap themselves around her, and his lips ever so softly kiss her behind the ear. He moved her hair to one side and whispered.

"And why does this bother you?"

She turned around abruptly. "Did you just not hear me?!"

He rolled his eyes. "Of course I heard you. But I also know Mark Sloan, and he cannot go 60 days without sex!" he laughed.

"Not even for me, right?!"

"No Addison, I didn't mean it like that, it's just that some people are just incurable." He maintained his composure.

She laughed as a few tears rounded out her eyes. "Right, and I as a doctor am incapable of being a man's cure."

"Addie..."

"Don't call me Addie!" she pleaded. She wiped at the forming tears and shook her head as Alex came closer to her again.

He pushed her hands down, so he could kiss her softly where a couple of tears had fallen to below her eyes already. He made his way to her lips and kissed her for a few seconds before he said in a low voice," He doesn't deserve you. But I think I have a shot at deserving you."

"I can't just break off the pact."

"Well, does the pact go both ways?"

She nodded, confused as to where he was headed.

"So if you were to have a moment of weakness, and you were to have sex, it would just mean you failed and by default the pact would be broken..that wouldn't technically constitute breaking _off_ the pact, it would be just breaking the pact unintentionally, right?"

"Alex..." she warned him.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help my attending out," he smirked.

"Right, and this wouldn't have to do with getting some action?"

"Well, if in the process...I may just be willing to make that sacrifice," he teased.

"Sacrifice my..."

He cut her off as he kissed her again.

"Okay, but just this once," she complied.

"Right..."

"Wait, so we have sex, I tell Mark I had a lapse in judgment, and the pact is off. You know, he could just as easily say we start the 60 days over again."

He laughed as he looked at her. "You really think Mark Sloan is willing to do that?"

She laughed, but didn't want to take any chances. "But just in case."

"Well, we could get him to break the pact?"

"We just have to dangle some bait, which shouldn't be too hard," she said as Alex held her in his arms.

"Yeah," he agreed and he crushed his lips on top of her. He pulled her coat off as she did the same.

They ravaged the others clothes, desperate to rid themselves of every barrier keeping them from the others skin. The issue at hand was finally to be resolved.

**Please Review! **

_A/N: Hey, who wants Izzie to be the unprecedented bait? Who wants a McStizzie one shot version? Then holla back!_


End file.
